


"You know, Baz." He begins. "I think I might be in love with you."

by total_elorcan_trash



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mating Rituals, SnowBaz, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/total_elorcan_trash/pseuds/total_elorcan_trash
Summary: Every student at Watford will meet their mate in the clearing once, during a full moon, and they can decide to reject or accept the bond. What will happen when a dark, grey eyed wolf meets a blue eyed, bronze coated wolf in the clearing?
Relationships: Penelope Bunce/Agatha Wellbelove, Snowbaz - Relationship, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	"You know, Baz." He begins. "I think I might be in love with you."

**Baz**

The moon rises, full, above the Wavering Wood.

I can feel the change starting. I tamp down on my dread- it wasn’t supposed to happen tonight. Honestly, I was hoping it wouldn’t happen at all. Hoping all of Watford wouldn’t know I was gay.

It was going to happen, one way or another. I just liked to pretend it wouldn’t.

I give up on the feeble blockade I was attempting to make in my mind and my bones quiver. Then with a snap everything realigns and I’m on four paws.

My wolf is huge. I mean, all are, but mine especially. Probably because I’m so tall. My fur is black and my eyes are the same steely grey as they are in my first form. Usually everyone’s wolf is the same or similar colouring to their first form.

With a growl I bound into the Wood. I can feel the pull of the bond, pulling me closer to him, whoever he is. There aren’t that many options in our year.

The closer I get the less control I have over my wolf. This will be the last chance to reject the bond.

The edge of the clearing looms ahead of me, and I skid to a stop. At the opposite end stands a bronze wolf with brilliant blue eyes. I know his scent. I live with it.

It’s Snow.

**Simon**

It was supposed to be Agatha. That’s all I can think. But it’s definitely Baz sitting there. He’s waiting for me to make the move and I’m just… Frozen.

My wolf stains at the invisible leash I’ve put on it. _Mate_ , it whispers. My soul practically _sings_ at how close Baz is.

I don’t know what to do. But my wolf does.

**Baz**

I must be dreaming, because I watch as Snow takes a step and accepts the bond. I practically have to clap myself in irons to keep my wolf from bounding in like a pup.

Hesitantly, I step into the clearing. This is all I’ve ever wanted since I was thirteen. It’s too good to be true.

This close I can see the small brown spots on Snow’s coat where his moles must be in his first form, and I can smell him. Whatever this is, it’s not a dream.

My wolf screams at me now, so I unleash myself on Snow.

**Simon**

Baz is more aggressive than I thought he’d be. Little bites and nips and he’s practically rolling in me to get my scent on him.

Everything happens, and it’s perfect. It’s more than I imagined it could be.

**Baz**

Once we’re done, our wolves decide to leave us and we lie in the grass.

“Snow?” I ask, my voice cracking.

“Hmm?” He nuzzles his face into my neck, and his bronze curls flop into my face.

“Are you… Do you regret that it was me?”

“Blimey, no. Did I think it was going to be you? No. Do I regret it? Not at all.”

My breath catches. It’s so close. “Crowley, Snow. I didn’t know you were even gay.”

“I dunno. I thought it would be Agatha.”

“You do realize that Agatha is into Penny, right?”

He jolts. “What?”

I laugh. “Yeah, Snow. She’s almost gayer than me.”

“You know, Baz.” He begins. “I think I might be in love with you.”

**Simon**

The next day, everyone’s in a tizzy over us. I think Gareth and Rhys had some sort of betting pool. Baz and I walk hand in hand to every class, and our scents both carry an extra layer: The mating bond.

Penny punches my shoulder when she walks into lunch. “Finally figured it out, did ya?”

My mouth falls open. “What?”

Penny looks extremely satisfied with herself. “Hey Aggie! I called it!”

Agatha greets Pen with a kiss on the cheek. My mouth falls open some more.

To one up them, I sling my arm around Baz and kiss him on the lips. Hard. Baz pushes back, and just like that we’re in a full on makeout session in the cafeteria. It’s amazing. It’s everything I always wanted and everything I didn’t know I wanted. It’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first werewolf AU, so tell me what you think! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
